1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present general inventive concept relate to an induction heating type fusing device and an image forming apparatus using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus forms an image on recording media, such as paper, transparency, photographic material, etc. The image forming apparatus may be embodied by a printer, a copier, a facsimile and a multifunction device having functions of the printer, the copier, and the facsimile.
An electrophotographic image forming apparatus scans light onto a photosensitive body charged with potential to form an electrostatic latent image on the surface of the photosensitive body, and supplies a developing agent to the latent image to form a visible image. The visible image formed on the photosensitive body is directly transferred to recording media or is transferred to the recording media via an intermediate transfer member. The visible image transferred to the recording media is fixed to the recording media by a fusing device.
Generally, the fusing device includes a heating member to apply heat to the recording media. The heating member may be heated by induction heating. The induction heating type fusing device supplies current to a coil to generate an eddy current in the heating member and achieves emission of heat from the heating member using Joule's heat generated by resistance of the heating member.